


Sleepover

by wahtah



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Kid!Fic, Kissing, M/M, Middle School, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahtah/pseuds/wahtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by blushingmisha on tumblr: deancas middle school au where they have a sleepover and kiss and snuggle in dean's bed till they fall asleep~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Dean and Cas were destined to be best friends the moment they laid eyes on each other.

That first meeting happened when they were both four years old. Cas had been feeling cranky all day because his mom had woken him way before the sun came up, and shuffled him out the car where they proceeded to drive for seven straight hours (with a few breaks in the middle) from his home in Pontiac, Illinois to their new place in Lawrence, Kansas. Cas hated being stuck in the car, with nothing to entertain him. He hated that his dad wasn’t in the car with them, because he was driving the moving van. But most of all, Cas hated the fact that he was leaving his home behind.

By the time they pulled into their new home—a beautiful white Colonial with blue casement windows—it was well into the evening, and despite the fact that he’d just been sitting all day, Cas felt incredibly tired. He snuggled into his mother’s embrace as she scooped him up from the backseat, and barely looked up as he heard voices welcoming them.

"I’m so glad you made it okay, we were hoping you wouldn’t hit too much traffic along the way!" a cheerful female voice was saying.

"Thanks, Mary dear." his mom replied. "It wasn’t too bad, but I can’t say I’m not glad to be out of the car, I think I need a long shower and lots of sleep after that. We’ve been so tired the last few weeks, with the packing and everything!"

"Oh, I’m sure. I made you guys some lasagna for supper, so you don’t have to worry about that. Why don’t you go freshen up, and come over so we can all eat together?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose!"

"Nonsense, we’d love to have you. Besides, ever since I told my little Dean-bug about Cas over here, he’s been dying to meet him!"

Cas looked up at the sound of his name, his big blue eyes taking in the sight of the smiling woman with beautiful blond curls. “Oh, he’s awake! Hey there, Cas! I’m your mom’s friend, Mary—I have a son, same age as you, would you like to meet him?”

Cas looked at his mom for support, and when she smiled encouragingly at him, he nodded shyly.

"Well come on over then, your mom and dad will be coming over in a bit as well, but you can come meet Dean and Sammy. Sammy’s only six months old!"

Cas allowed Mary to grab onto his small chubby fingers and lead him down the walkway into her house, which was right next door. As he passed through the doorway, he was greeted by the smell of freshly baking apple pie, which instantly put him at ease.

"Dean!" Mary’s voice rang out, "I’ve got someone here who wants to meet you!"

"CAS!" A high-pitched voice squealed out from the top of the stairs. "IS IT CAS?!"

Cas barely had the time to take in the form of a small, blonde boy before he was being tackled to the ground by him. “HI CAS!” the boy shouted, despite the fact that he was barely an inch away from his ear.

"Whoa there, Dean! You gotta be more careful!" Mary cried out, as she pulled the boy off of Cas, allowing him to take a good look at him. Dean was all bright green eyes that shone with happiness and a small, chubby face splashed with plenty of freckles.

"Sorry Cas!" the boy was saying, "I didn’t mean to knock ya over, but I just couldn’t wait to meet ya and Mommy says you’re the same age as me and that you’re going to be living next door which means that you and me are going to be best friends forever, and I’ve never had a best friend before so I’ve been waiting for you ALL DAY to get here and now you’re here and I’m so excited! And you have to meet Sammy! He’s just a baby, but he’s really cute and his face gets all scrunched up when he cries, but I try not to make him cry cause he’s my little brother and I’m s’posed to take care of him, and now that you’re my best friend you can take care of him too!"

It seemed that Dean barely needed to breathe, and continued to talk in a fast-paced manner until Mary finally took pity on Cas, and told Dean to go show him his room and his toys until Cas’s parents came over. With an excited squeal, Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’ and squeezed tight, pulling him along as he ran up the stairs. And despite the fact that Cas could barely get a word in edgewise, when Dean took his hand, Cas felt home.

* * *

 

The two became essentially inseparable from that moment on. As they grew together, making it through the ups and downs of elementary school, they only grew closer. Dean was the one who looked after Cas when he got scared of thunderstorms, and Cas was the one to comfort Dean when a bully at school made fun of his freckles.

When they finally made it to middle school and into their early teens, things stayed the same—but at the same time, it felt like something was different. This was the first time that Dean started to pay attention to the fact there were girls around him, and that thinking about them made him feel all flustered. He stated to notice that they were so pretty, and smelled so nice, and it felt really good to hold hands with them.

He went out on a date with a girl in his class named Cassie. The two of them go ice cream together, and later that evening she’d kissed him on the cheek. Dean could hardly wait to get home and tell Cas all about it—but for some reason, Cas didn’t seem as excited about it. Dean thought that maybe Cas was sad because he didn’t have a girl to kiss, and so he tried to find out if Cas was interested in anyone from school.

But Cas started to get really quiet anytime the topic got brought up and didn't want to talk about it. It was the first time there had been a thought that was unspoken between the two friends, and it made both of them feel uneasy. It felt like there was a wedge between them, and it was pushing them apart from each other. The gap started grow every time Dean sat next to Cassie at lunch, instead of Cas. Or when Cas's face went blank and emotionless when talking to Dean. It made both of them feel so incredibly frustrated, because neither wanted to let the other go--and yet, they didn't know what to do to bridge the gap.

In a moment of weakness, Dean confessed his worries to his mom and Mary gave him a sympathetic look--the kind where someone knows something you don't. She suggested that he invite Cas over for a sleepover, and see if that could help the two friends reconnect with each other. Dean thought it was a brilliant idea, and immediately ran over next door to inform his friend. He could see Cas was a little hesitant about the offer--which hurt more than it should have--but after getting permission from his mom, he finally accepted.

When they were younger and had sleepovers, Dean and Cas used to just pile together in Dean's bed giggling together and whispering until Mary had to come by and remind them that they should be asleep. But now, they no longer share a bed (Dean's still not sure when or why that rule started--or even who enforces it, but somehow it is known that two boys in middle school can't sleep in the same bed together), and so they gather up Cas's sleeping bag and some pajamas before marching over to Dean's house.

Mary greets them both with a big smile, and gives Cas a sweeping hug even though she'd seen him only two days ago. Dean watches as she whispers something in his ear, which makes Cas's cheeks go red. It makes Dean deadly curious, but he knows better than to pry. Once Dean's dad gets home, they all eat dinner together with little Sammy blathering away about his day at school. After that Mary allows Dean and Cas to make some root beer floats like they used to when they were little--although, leaving less of a sticky mess behind this time--and the two of them make their way over to the couch to watch Star Wars.

Soon, it feels like nothing's changed between them and Dean watches Cas's face by the light of the TV, smiling at the happiness he sees in his friend's big blue eyes. Halfway into the second film, even the sugar rush from the floats isn't enough to keep either of them awake, so they shut off the TV and make their way upstairs. By this time, it had started raining pretty heavily outside, and Dean double checks his windows to make sure they're firmly closed. He'd made the mistake of leaving them open once during a rainstorm and ruined his collection of baseball cards.

Cas ducks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas, while Dean rolls out his sleeping bag for him. Once Cas is out, Dean gets himself ready for bed as well. As the rain grows heavier outside, the two of them get ready to fall asleep--Dean snuggled in nicely under his blanket and Cas wrapped up in his sleeping bag. They talk for a few more moments, but mostly letting the quiet settle around them. Just as he's about to nod off, Dean is startled by a flash of lightning that seems to light up his whole bedroom followed by a very loud clap of thunder. Dean bolts upright in his bed, his gaze immediately drawn to the whimpering figure of his best friend on the floor. Cas had curled up into himself, his face smushed into his pillow. 

"Cas?" Dean asks, as the thunder rolls overhead once again. "You okay?" 

"Yes." Cas answers shortly, but Dean can clearly see him curling into a tighter ball as if that would somehow protect him from the storm. 

Dean knew that Cas had been afraid of thunderstorms ever since he was a little kid. When they were younger, Dean would hold him tight and brush his fingers through Cas's hair--like his mom did when he was sick--until the storm passed. Looking at his friend now, Dean came to a decision. 

He pulled back the covers and scooted himself over to the far-side of the bed, so that there was enough space for another body. Patting the empty place, Dean called out to Cas, "Well, come on then!" 

Cas peered up at him in slight suspicion at first, but then quickly extracted himself from his sleeping bag and crawled into the bed. Dean covered him up with the blankets, and wrapped his arms tight around Cas. Without a moment's hesitation, Cas snuggled right in to Dean's embrace. Cas pushed his face into Dean's neck, and the top of his hair was tickling Dean a bit, but he didn't really mind. In fact, it felt really good to have Cas so close to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean noted that Cas smelled really nice too. Maybe even nicer than the girls in his class. 

"I've missed you." Cas whispered. He said it so quietly that Dean might not have heard it at all, if Cas's face hadn't been right next to his ear. The confession threw Dean for a loop. How could Cas have missed him? They still saw each other everyday! But at the same time, a part of him understood how Cas felt. 

So he replied, "I've missed you too Cas." 

"I'm scared." 

"I know Cas, but I promise I'm right here and I'm going to protect you. That's what best friends do right?" 

Cas shook his head, still firmly planted into Dean's neck, and it made him feel a little ticklish. "No, not cause of the storm--Well, I'm scared of the storm too, but I'm scared that I'm going to lose you." 

"WHAT?!" Dean tried to pull his head back to try and get a look at Cas' face, but Cas refused to budge. "Cas you're never going to lose me. We're best friends--forever, remember?" 

"Dean, I like you."

Dean smiled, bumping his nose against the top of Cas's head. "Well, I would hope so, dummy. I like you too!" 

"No. Dean--I like you the way you like Cassie or Lisa or Carmen or any of the other girls in the class." Cas finally drew his head back a little bit, and Dean could see the fierce blush that was making its way onto his friend's face. "When you told me that Cassie kissed you, it made me sad because I wanted to be the one to kiss you--and have you kiss me back, and I'm scared that after telling you this, you're going to hate me--I don't want you to hate me, Dean."

Cas refused to meet his eyes, but Dean could see that they were starting to fill up with tears. Dean wasn't really sure what to do. He knew that even though some kids at the school talked about being gay as a bad thing, his mom had explained to him that sometimes boys can like boys and girls can like girls and that it was completely okay. So, if Cas was gay, then Dean could never hate him for that. But Cas liked  _him_. That made Dean feel all fluttery inside. Cas was his best friend, and if he wanted to add kissing each other to that, then--well, then Dean might be okay with that. 

"Cas--I promise I would never ever hate you, no matter what, okay? You're my best friend, and I've never really thought about kissing boys before--but it's _you_ and Cas, you're just  _different_ and...Cas...can I try kissing you?" 

Cas was looking up at him now, his blue eyes wide in his face. "Dean are you sure? You don't have to do it if you don't want to Dean--"

"Caaaaaaaas!" Dean said, rolling his eyes and smirking a little. "Can. I. Kiss. You?" 

Cas blushed, "Yes." 

Dean smiled and leaned forward to brush his nose against Cas'. Cas kept his eyes wide open, staring in disbelief at his friend. Dean wanted to tell him that you're supposed to close your eyes when you're about to kiss--but for some reason he wanted to keep his eyes open too. He wanted to remember everything about Cas's expression when he kissed him. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Cas' face before leaning in again, and this pressing his plump lips against Cas'. He lingered there for a few seconds, before Cas started to press back. The pressure felt really nice, and even though his nose kept bumping against Cas's, he didn't want to stop. 

After a few moments of trading chaste kisses back and forth, Cas let his lips part slightly and pressed an open-mouth kiss to Dean's upper lip. Dean made a noise of pleasant surprise at the feeling and let his own mouth open slightly, returning the favor. Dean could taste Cas's minty toothpaste on his lips and it made his smile. They continued to kiss this way, until they both pulled back feeling slightly out of breath. 

"That was amazing!" Dean said, delightedly. "Cas, I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, you're awesome, and if we get to keep kissing like that--then I'm not complaining!" 

Cas grinned back, his nose crinkling in a way that made him look adorable. "Does this mean you're my boyfriend, now?" 

Dean leaned forward and pressed another firm kiss onto Cas's lips. 

"Definitely, Cas." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a Dean/Cas prompt at my [tumblr](http://novicecas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
